


Princess | Sana

by fiestar



Category: GOT7, K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, Unsolicited nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar





	Princess | Sana

In hindsight, you should’ve looked into what exactly you were agreeing to before letting yourself get too attached to Minatozaki Sana, but get attached you did. You decided to dive headlong into a relationship with an idol, from one of Korea’s most popular girl groups, no less, fully expecting Sana to catch you before you hit the bottom. Of course, she did, but in her own weird way. There’s not much to be said in the conventional department of your relationship. The very existence of it is still a taboo concept to some of the older generations, but that wasn’t the problem. The problem is that there isn’t one. You have a picture perfect relationship copy and pasted from the glossy pages of a magazine, and it’s beginning to grate on your nerves. There’s absolutely nothing for you to be angry about, but you’re angry nonetheless. It’s rare to hear about people dating and not having a single bad thing to say about their relationship, and it’s completely unheard of for you to personally have nothing to divulge during your weekly meet ups with your friends. Sana is perfect, your life is perfect, and that in and of itself is anything but. 

“There’s _nothing_? Nothing at all that you can see wrong with your relationship?” Soo Ah has been your best friend for as long as you can remember just as your mothers had been before you. It’s not hard for her to pick on little quirks that give away whenever you’re lying, so she knows you’re telling the truth, but who can believe such a beautiful thought. It’s impossible to not have even a minuscule thing that shouldn’t even bother you to point out about Sana or what it’s like dating her, but here you are sipping a juice box in your best friends living room and saying those unheard of words. 

“It’s crazy, right?” You ask incredulously, chewing on your straw thoughtfully. Tequila or vodka would be a better beverage for contemplating how amazing your life is, but you can’t pick up your godkids from school drunk and Soo Ah can’t drink any alcohol with her ever present baby bump. It’s amazing how perfectly imperfect her life is. Soo Ah is always coming over to your apartment to complain about her husband this or her kids that and honestly, you envy her. You’d love to have some long winded story about Sana forgetting to do the dishes to add to the conversation, but you just nod and make noises of agreement until she’s done ranting and the topic turns to what it’s like living in paradise. Right about now, it’s not great. 

In theory you should be the happiest woman on earth. You met Sana at a fansigning event three years ago. Then you’d been hung up on how Jeong Yeon could find the balance between her girl crush and feminine look. You didn’t dislike Sana, but you hadn’t gone out of your way to make a lasting impression other than the candy and Pokémon stuffed animal you gave her. It was her that had her manager flag you down and you’d just gone along with it because it’s not everyday an idol wants to take you out to dinner. Sana had spared no expense from putting you up in a five star hotel to sending you roses and a dress that somehow fit you perfectly. You hadn’t expected to enjoy your time with Sana as much as you had, so excepting one date after the other, and eventually her confession hadn’t been a hard decision. Now you wonder how everything had gone so well. Maybe it had been because you weren’t trying to force it to be good like you had with so many others asking you on dates. 

“Sex!” Soo Ah suddenly exclaims, breaking you out of your thoughts. Her dog–an adorable Dachshund named Moo Moo–who’d been resting on her stomach since you sat down jolts awake and clambers over to your lap in fright. You pat Moo Moo’s head as you wait for Soo Ah to elaborate. 

“You never talk about what it’s like to sleep with Sana.” Her finger points at you accusingly. You smack her hand down with a pout on your lips. “Is the sex terrible ’cause that’s definitely a cause for trouble in paradise.” 

“Of course _you’d_ be worried about sex.” You jest. Soo Ah has been popping out kids since before her and Ki Bum got married and she doesn’t show any signs of slowing down. 

“Don’t say that like you don’t love your god kids more than I do sometimes.” She groans, the sound of a mother that’s content to not live a picture perfect life. “Speaking of, it’s time to get the gremlins.” It’s a process to get Soo Ah in the car with her stomach poking out like a beach ball under her shirt, she could deal with twins, but now she’s got triplets to worry about. Once they’re born she and Ki Bum will have six kids being raised on a tight budget and three parents’ love. They’ll be alright, you’re sure. You’d rather worry over how much money you’ll have leftover at the end of the month than not have to worry at all. When Soo Ah is finally settled and you’re driving to pick everyone up from school she remembers her question. 

“Have you slept with Sana yet, [Name]?” 

“No,” You grumble. You’re not exactly mad that you haven’t done the do with Sana yet, you’re more upset that you hadn’t noticed until Soo Ah said something. You’d been living happily for two years without even once going further than a few heated make out sessions with Sana. 

“Well, that’s your problem, right there. You only have to worry about keeping everything perfect if you know you’re not good in bed.” Soo Ah says resolutely. You’re pretty sure that’s not how it works but with three toddlers piling into the backseat asking about seeing a new movie that came out a few days ago you can’t exactly continue the conversation. 

You enjoyed the movie well enough and somehow got roped into playing Monopoly with Ki Bum and Soo Ah after you put the kids to sleep before going home. Sana is home early for once. You’d expected her to still be at dance practice or the studio or anywhere but home. After your talk with Soo Ah it feels weird to look at her and know that you think something is off even though everything is fine. The only way to get it off your chest is to sit down with Sana and tell her exactly what you’re thinking, but for as much as you don’t like everything being calm and picturesque every minute of every day you don’t want to risk ruining your relationship over it. Then again, if Sana breaks it off with you you won’t have lost anything but your time. You love Sana, but you doubt there will be much pain in letting her go. It feels like unrequited love, like you’re living in a fantasy. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Sana asks. You hadn’t realized you were staring intensely at the floor until she’s gently taking your hand and sitting you down on the couch. It mirrors how you were with Soo Ah just hours ago and calms your mind a bit. 

“Sana, I have to ask you a question,” She nods, “Will you answer me truthfully?” Her eyes widen at that and her grip tightens on your hand. 

“Always, honey. What’s the matter?” 

“Why haven’t we had sex, yet?” You deadpan. There’s no way to sugarcoat what you want to say, but with the way Sana moves her hand away from yours and starts pacing, you wish you had found a way to. 

“I knew you’d ask eventually. We’ve been dating for almost three years and I haven’t once tried to move anything forward.” She suddenly stop dead in her tracks to face you, “It’s not that I don’t want to. Believe me, baby, I do. It’s just I change when I get in the mood.” This is progress. At least she’s not trying to break up with you. 

“Change how?” She could turn into a lizard or sprout wings for as much information she’s given you. 

“I get really intense, and possessive. I don’t want to ruin what we have because I can’t control myself around you.” What she’s saying makes it sound like it’s happened before, but it wasn’t with you. You’ve had your fair share of relationships end because of some seemingly uncontrollable characteristic your partner had, but it’s doubtful that you’d break up with Sana over it. If anything you’ll be happy your relationship has depth to it instead of being a one-dimensional, neverending line of happiness. You’d rather fight with Sana over her being too possessive than not fight at all. Something that isn’t worth fighting for isn’t worth having. 

“Honey, I’m not dating you for perfection, I’m dating you because I love you. That includes every part of you, good or bad.” 

“I love you, too.” Sana finally sits back down, hugging you close. “I can’t throw you into this all at once, though. Trust me it’s better to start out small.” You nod, wrapping your arms around her waist as well. She’s the expert on this, you’ll do what she say is best for you. 

* * *

When Sana mentioned starting out small you hadn’t realized it would take so long. It’s been nearly a month since you finally got everything off your chest. Of course, she had her moments where she almost snapped. Like last week when you asked to borrow one of her shirts. She nearly jumped you and demanded you let her take a bunch of pictures even though you were only wearing the shirt and your underwear. You have no idea why she needed the pictures when you were right there, but you hadn’t questioned it. Now you’re hanging out at the JYP building. You can’t remember exactly why, maybe the company is up in stocks or some other corporate concept you don’t really understand. Either way you’re seated between Sana and Chae Young at a banquet table waiting for JYP to finish his speech. It’s a tradition that after a few hours of mingling you all–Twice, Got7, and you–stow away to an empty dance studio to hang out for the remainder of the night. None of you are completely sure if JYP notices with all the other bigwig idols and CEOs in attendance. Plus even if he does, he hasn’t scolded any of you yet.

One by one all of you filter out of the stuff room using the group chat as a map to get to whatever hiding spot whoever left first has chosen. Tonight it’s Young Jae that’s texting everyone directions. You end up bumping into Jackson who left a bit before you. He spouts off joke after joke as you walk and shows you random videos on his phone as the night progresses until Sana comes to steal you away. You happily follow her to the other side of the room, half hidden by a random cutout in the wall. She parks you on her lap and holds your waist so tight you’re afraid she’ll rip your dress. 

“Do you enjoy testing me, Princess?” Sana asks. To anyone else in the room, the way her face is nuzzled into the curve of your neck looks adorable, but her tone is anything but. You haven’t heard her call you “princess” before and it makes you nervous as much as it turns you on. 

“No?” Your voice shoots up at the end like it’s a question. You’re not 100 percent sure what you did to test her, but you’re positive she’s going to tell you. 

“Oh? So you were just being cozy with Jackson because you could?” She asks, nipping at your ear. You suddenly realize that this is what she was talking about. This is the intensity and the possessiveness she warned you about. You should be worried, but all you can think about is the fact that you’re sleeping with Sana tonight. “Answer me, Princess.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” You mumble. 

“I think you knew very well what you were doing, baby, so let me help you.” She pulls her phone out of her purse and opens her camera, then dangles her hand between your slightly parted legs. If anyone looks up it would look like she’s just holding her phone, but you hear the telltale camera shutter and she lifts her phone to show you. It’s amazingly bright for having been taken between your legs. 

“Wow, you’re getting wet, just from this?” Sana teases you. It’s true, even if you want to deny it there’s a growing wet spot spreading over your panties. “Let’s show Jackson how excited her got you.” You go to grab her hand to stop her from sending the picture but she’s too quick for you. 

“Uh-uh, Princess, I’m in charge.” Sana whispers into your hair. You squirm in her lap causing her teasing to cut off with a soft moan. “Let’s take this to the bathroom.” She says, patting your thigh as a signal to get up. You spare a glance at Jackson as you leave the room. His cheeks are flushed bright red as he looks up at you from his phone. You’re not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. Sana doesn’t give you a chance to think anything over as she finds a bathroom and shoves you inside, locking the door behind her. There’s a small couch pushed against the wall which Sana immediately pushes you down on it. You barely register Sana tugging your dress up to bunch around your waist and tugs your panties to the side. 

“Look how wet you are.” She teases, running her fingers over your soaked lips, “Who’s this for, Princess?” 

“You, Sana!” You choke out as her fingers easily glide inside you. After years of being too afraid to do anything without Sana your reaction is instant. Your back arches off the velveteen cushions as you grown out Sana’s name in a way that’s almost impossible to understand. Sana’s free hand creeps up your body, pushing your dress that much higher, before shoving you back down against the sofa with a harsh push against your chest. You gasp as the air jumps from your lungs in a mix surprise and pleasure. She’s always been so gentle with you. This new side of your perfect girlfriend is winding you up faster than anything else could. 

“Look at you, Princess,” Sana coos. You can barely clear your head enough to fix your eyes on her. She looks positively gorgeous towering over you in her pretty dress, the overhead lights casting a bright halo around her dark hair. Another jolt of pleasure sings through you when your eyes lock on Sana’s phone poised daintily in her hand. You can figure what she’s doing as the camera flashes, but you can’t bring yourself to care as she speeds up her fingers inside you. 

“Ah, Sana, I’m close,” You whimper. She stares down at you as your hips rock against her fingers. The dark look in her usually bright eyes pushes you closer and closer to the edge until she suddenly rips her hand away from you. A noise that sounds like a sob or maybe a scream that you barely register as your own voice echoes through the empty bathroom. Immediately your hands jump to finish what Sana started, but her hands are already locked around your wrists, holding them against the armrest so you can’t move an inch. Tears well up in your eyes as what would’ve been a mind numbing orgasm fades, leaving you more wound up than before she started her assault on your body. 

“You know,” Sana starts, carefully moving you to sit on her lap, “I had a feeling my princess wouldn’t be on her best behavior tonight.” You quirk your eyebrow questioningly. When had you ever “misbehaved” while out with her? There were times where you’d harmlessly flirt with other members of Twice or really anyone you’re friends with, but that was all it was: harmless. Sana never expressed anything other than amusement towards your little quips and one-liners, until now. She lets go of your waist for a moment to dig around in her purse and your breath freezes in your lungs as she pulls out her favorite toy. She’s never used it herself, she prefers to use it to torture you exclusively. Sana smirks at your frazzled expression. 

“I told you, Princess; I knew you’d do something wrong.” She sing-songs. You want to protest, to ask what it is that you’ve done wrong. Was she really this upset because you were talking to Jackson? That couldn’t be it, but the way her fingers are back between your legs working to prepare you for the girth of the pretty pink vibrator she’s holding says otherwise. You minutely rock your hips into her hand until she pulls them away. 

“Up, Princess.” Sana’s hand gently pats your butt in a way that’s completely disjointed from her domineering behavior so far. You lift yourself onto your knees anyway to let Sana slide the toy inside you. The stretch is evident, but the hint of pain sings up your spine in an addictive way. Sana doesn’t try to force you to sit down. She looks content to stare at your parted lips as you pant out in pleasure even though her satisfaction when you take the entire toy in one fluid motion is easy to spot. Her eyes flood with lust and her teeth bite down on her lip. Her thumb glosses over your lips before gliding inside your mouth to press your tongue into submission, effectively muffling your noises of pleasure. 

“Oh no, Princess, you don’t get to make noise. You did enough of that when you were flirting with Jackson, so be an obedient girl.” You’re only faintly aware that Sana is angry because she thinks you were flirting with Jackson, but the addictive feeling of the vibrator hitting all the right places inside you is an effective distraction and it’s not even on yet. Sana shifts her thigh to press the huge toy steadily inside you and moves her hand to grip your waist. You still with a barely-contained whimper. Sana’s fingers fish back in her bag to pull out the remote, switching the vibrator to its lowest setting. Your back jolts straight as you struggle to keep silent as she said. 

“Do you think you can talk, baby girl?” Sana asks tauntingly. She’s moved her hand away from your mouth leaving you to bite at your lip to keep quiet. If your lips part in the slightest all your pent up noises will escape in a string of moans. No, there’s no way you can talk. Sana’s free hand gently massages your hip bone as a devious smile appears on her face. 

“You’d better hope so, Princess, if not you won’t be coming at all tonight. So tell me, why were you flirting with Jackson.” 

“I–was–not!” Your words are broken up by your moans. Sana switches the vibrator higher and asks again. 

“What was that, baby? I couldn’t quite understand.” You whimper pathetically as you try to collect yourself. When you realize it’s pointless to even attempt you just pick up fucking yourself on the vobrator. Sana says nothing, simply watching your breast bounce farther out of strapless dress with each thrust until your whining about being close. It’s not until you’re teetering on the precipice of pleasure that Sana switches the toy off. Your orgasm dies immediately as you desperately bounce on her lap. Sana lays you back down against the couch. 

“Princess, I asked you a question, I expect an answer.” She muses, rubbing shapes against your throbbing clit. You grab her wrist to hold her hand in place for you to grind against her soft touch only for it to be yanked away. “Answer me!” 

“I wasn’t flirting with him! Jackson is my friend!” You wail with tears sparkling in your eyes. 

“He doesn’t look at you like you’re just friend!” She protests. Her hand moves to start fucking the toy into you with hard, angry thrusts. 

“How would you– _fuck!_ –know?” You demand halfheartedly. 

“Because he looks at you the same way I do!” She shouts before dropping her head into your neck. Your shaky hands find their way to her hair as your orgasm builds up tenfold. Your entire body is buzzing like a live wire as the white hot pleasure builds to a fever pitch inside you before exploding. Sana doesn’t let up on you. Instead she sits back and pulls out her phone. This time the flash stays on as she takes a video of you coming on the vibrator. After you start whining from overstimulation Sana stops and hits send on the video. You shakily sit up to look at your girlfriend. 

“Where did that come from?” Your voice shakes ever so slightly as you ask. She gives you a sly smile. 

“Jackson accidentally sent a video of himself masterbating and saying your name to me when I asked what color Bam Bam died his hair for the new Got7 comeback. I hadn’t noticed before, but he has the biggest crush on you.” 

“You know I still only love you, right?” You ask as you carefully pull your dress back to its original position. 

“Of course, I know, Princess.”


End file.
